1. Field of the Invention
The popularity of outdoor cooking increases each year, especially with respect to those cooking devices that are portable and easy to use. The present invention generally relates to portable cookers or grills, and more particularly concerns a portable grill that may be used outdoors utilizing charcoal briquettes, and in addition may be used indoors on a stove top or by placement in an oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art A number of portable grills for outdoor use with charcoal briquettes or gas are available, for instance, those devices disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,463; 4,090,490; 4,453,529; 4,492,215; 4,616,624; 4,741,321 and 4,878,476. The devices recently becoming available have tended to have a large number of components, thereby increasing cost, weight, cleaning time and difficulty of use.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for a lightweight, inexpensive and easy to use portable convertible barbeque grill that is capable of use outdoors yet is also capable of indoor use on a stove top or in an oven.